Reclaiming the Lost
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: The TARDIS and the Bad Wolf rescue Rose.


_Summary_: The TARDIS and Bad Wolf rescue Rose.

Can stand alone, but it most likely fits with the story _lost chances_. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>The TARDIS feels Rose sometimes, a passing touch, nothing tangible and real and all that could be needed to pull. It feels the blonde of her hair and the brown of her eyes, blinking into the Alternate Sun. It feels the tears on her face, the howl waiting on her lips (<em>beast, you haunt our rose, she unaware of her pack now<em> the ship whispers and the wolf without fangs whimpers)

The Bad Wolf feels the burning of her soul and the ache of her bones as she moves and moves and moves and doesn't stop (_entity, you taught her that, didn't you_ the bad wolf howls and the TARDIS weeps).

And sometimes the TARDIS reaches out to Rose. It brushes her mind and purges her memories of her new world because '_Rose belongs to Us, beast, We will not let her forget_' and the Bad Wolf will not stop it because it agrees.

Sometimes the Bad Wolf uses its connections to Time and makes wolves cry out in Rose's New World, it lets them echo into the night and jolt Rose awake with memories of burning and fire and pain and god-like power and the feeling of the Doctor's lips on hers.

The TARDIS has just ridded itself of the dark-skinned human that spoke in jealousy once too often when it feels it. The tangible feel of Rose against the TARDIS, the touch it needs to wrap its arms around her and _pullpullpull_. And the TARDIS exults.

" _Beast, We feel her_!" the TARDIS cries out, humming and whirring, and the wolf howls somewhere inside as the Bad Wolf emerges – a gnarled form of a man and a wolf that is all teeth and threat and big brown eyes (_her favourite feature_ the wolf growls)

The Wolf rises to it's hind legs and bellows to the Universe, crying out, "Reach for her Entity, she is too close to me, burning, I feel it, she is _burning_."

" _Child will not know, Child is unaware, We will alert Child_." The TARDIS spreads Itself over the ship and reaches for Its Child.

" NO! Entity, we will lose her. Reach, Entity, reach through me and pull." The Bad Wolf cannot lose itself again. It will not, it will reach and pull and find the little girl with the god-like power and the ache inside her bones and it will have her.

The ship shakes and the Child is unaware in his room as They save his soul.

The TARDIS slips itself through the Bad Wolf and reaches with the thin fingers of Time and Space and Relative Dimensions, reaches through the gaps and holes in the world – in the wolf, and it feels. It feels for the girl and when it finds her, It pulls. It wraps arms around her midsection (_too thin, too frail, We will nourish her_ It whispers) and rips her through the gaps and the time and the space to the ship.

She is worn and broken in places when she materializes on the ship.

The Bad Wolf dives for the girl, reaching with claws rather than energy to carve out its place in the girl (_i carved out his soul and sat in it_ wolfman is like them, but bad wolf will not carve out rose, rose will carve herself out to suit bad wolf and eternity will grow from within). It seats itself in her mind and lifts her body, carrying it to the Medical Bay.

" Entity, she is weak and burning." Bad Wolf warns, feeling feral and protective and safe in the skin of the Rose.

The ship hums, " _Lay her within Us and We will heal_."

" Will you bind?" The Wolf wonders about the girl's lifespan, will the ship bind or will the wolf crystallize?

" _We will stretch and you will prevent breakage_." The TARDIS brushes itself through the girl and begins to mend where it is broken, and soothe where it burns.

" Explain." The Beast is part of the Entity but even the Beast does not know the Entity. It is part of the Heart, not the Brain.

" _Human lifespans, beast, are not metal – unbendable and unshakeable, carved into time – they are bands of rubber, they snap at times – small pressures put weakness in their souls and thus they break early – but We will stretch her to become long-lasting and, beast, you will fortify her to prevent weaknesses._" The Entity breathes fortitude into her soul and the Beast breathes it in and makes it thus.

They work into the stretch of Time and together the Entity and the Beast (_borne to have and to hold the child and his one and only_) rescue the fallen Rose.

* * *

><p>Review please! Especially if you're going to favourite, at least review if you're going to favourite!<p>

Aimlessly Unknown.


End file.
